


I Went to a Concert and All I Got was a Sweaty Flannel Shirt

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Multi, aka roxas gets dragged to a concert, may become a thing may not we'll see, this is what i do past midnight pls help me, vanroku, well more pop punk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Roxas begrudgingly decides to let Xion drag him to a concert and angrily glares at the lead singer the entire time.An au with Vanitas leading a pop punk band that my brain made me write enjoy! I wrote this at one in the morning because...I mean why wouldn't I
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I Went to a Concert and All I Got was a Sweaty Flannel Shirt

_This is so overrated._

Roxas couldn’t help but roll his eyes during the whole show. Pop punk was more of Xion’s style, but of course, she gave him those puppy dog eyes when she said she didn’t want to go to the concert by herself. 

“What about Lea, Hayner, Pence, or Olette? Or fuck it, even all of them together? Lea and Olette are the most punk of all of us anyway..”   
  
“They’re all busy tonight, Roxas! Pleeeease? I promise you’ll enjoy it. This band is known to be really good. I know you’re not as into the punk stuff, but I mean, it’s pop punk. There’s something in that style for everyone. And they could end up being like really hot! So...eye candy for you. Come oooon. We can go get icecream afterwards. How about that?” Xion was practically begging at this point. Roxas feared she was going to get on her knees and start grovelling at his feet. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll go, but I can’t promise I’ll enjoy myself. Fucking dammit. I’m not expecting much from a band called ‘Dumpster Fire.’” With a groan, he brushed his fingers through his hair. He gave Xion a look when it seemed she wasn’t done. He knew that devilish smile anywhere. “Ugh, what now?” 

“Weeeell, I gotta make sure you’re dressed for this concert. I can’t be seen with you if you’re not dolled up with me.”   
Roxas made no effort to fight it as Xion dragged him over to his room and started ransacking his closet. Roxas just sat on his bed while he watched clothes being flung through the air, eyes following the arc before they landed on the floor in a clumped up pile. It took about twenty minutes before Xion finally returned to him and dropped a pile in his lap consisting of ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, green flannel, and a black beanie to match. “And make sure to wear your iconic necklace too. You’re gonna look so fresh and punk!” 

“What’s your plan here, exactly? Hook up with a band member or hook me up with one? Or both? I know you too well to not consider that option.” With a sigh, Roxas picked up the outfit and proceeded over to the bathroom. 

“Whaaat? Me? Plan that?? ....I mean, it’d be a plus, but it’s not a part of my grand plan,” she chuckled, patiently leaning against a wall as she waited for him. Roxas was in no hurry whatsoever, haphazardly putting on the clothes. He cursed when his foot accidentally went through a hole in the jeans as he was proceeding to slip them on. The action merely made the hole bigger with Roxas grumbling as he finally put the beanie on with blonde hair sticking out. He rolled his eyes at the squeal that left Xion once he came out doing a half assed twirl. 

“There. Happy?”   
  
“Oh, yes, very. Now, come on! I don’t wanna be late because of your lazy ass.” Xion practically dragged him along. Roxas would be lying if he said he didn’t purposefully drag his feet. 

The whole event was crowded and noisy as Roxas had expected it to be. He found himself constantly having to shove people who got too close, trying to stick near Xion as she was jumping up and down and having a good time. 

Roxas did have to admit that the lead singer of the band was easy on the eyes with a voice that could melt hearts and also frighten children when he screamed. He supposed Xion had a point in this band being good looking. All of the members were nice to look at from the stoic, slightly pissed off looking bassist with short, silver hair, the peppy looking blonde on lead guitar along with the second guitar with silvery curls: both of which had shimmering green eyes. He could tell Xion had her eyes focused on the two girls of the band: the blonde who played the keyboard with a grace he hadn’t expected from a band like this, and the dark haired drummer with a kind smile but eyes like sharp daggers. 

However, Roxas found himself glaring at the lead singer. By their fifth song, his dark skin was slicked with sweat from moving around with hair as black as a raven and smoldering scarlet eyes lined with heavy eyeliner. His red flannel suited him as it flared out whenever he jumped in the air. His winks and smirks he made when he was belting out notes were enough to keep the energy up and hearts pounding. Roxas could only imagine the sheer amount of wet underwear in the audience right now. Whenever his eyes randomly locked with the singer, he merely glared with a disinterested look while Xion was practically screaming in his ear. 

“Oh my god! He was looking right at you!!” 

“Yeah, I noticed. He’s doing it with about a hundred others, you know,” Roxas shouted back over the blaring music. 

As the final song was reaching its height and the energy at its peak, the singer strutted out towards the crowd with a glint in his eyes as he continued to sing the bridge going back into the main chorus backed up by the other band members. 

_And when the crow sings his song, I hope you’ll hear it too.._

As he had a few seconds break in the lyrics, he held the mic between his teeth, quite smoothly slipping off the flannel and giving it a few twirls before he threw it right into the audience. In just his tanktop now, tanned biceps were on full display with sharp collarbones that gracefully framed his chest. Everyone went completely feral for a few seconds as the shirt sailed through the air. With a ferocity only known to Xion, she lunged up, closing a fist around part of the flannel before yanking it down to her chest. With a smirk, she happily passed it to Roxas. 

“For you~ You’re welcome.” 

Roxas made a face that screamed disgust as the shirt was fucking damp with sweat. The scent of cologne faintly lingered on it. He noticed the singer looking him up and down as he sang the final part of the song with what looked like a wink before he whipped around and pranced back onto the stage. God. 

Despite his disgust, Roxas folded up the shirt and held it under his arm if only to make Xion happy. The concert closed out with an ending message from the singer, introducing all the band members again. 

“And of course, I’m the main voice of Dumpster Fire: Vanitas, but..feel free to call me _Vani_.” 

Roxas nearly gagged at the cocky lip bite and wink. Oh god this guy...was something else. Talented...but something else. 

“And to the lucky guy holding my favorite flannel..” Roxas felt heat rush across his cheeks, but he continued glaring at Vanitas as Xion screamed out a cheer. “Hope you enjoy that, sweetie. My gift to you~” 

Roxas actually growled when he blew a kiss, staring at Xion in disbelief as she pretended to catch it and smacked her hand on Roxas’ cheek. 

“Don’t worry! I caught it for him!” she called out with a wave. 

“Why, thank you. Seems I owe ya now,” Vanitas laughed and continued with a goodbye and goodnight. 

“Oh my god, Xion. Why???” 

The area went dark for a second with all the band members gone when the lights came back on as the soft background music resumed. 

“Uh, helping you out with that guy, Roxas. He obviously noticed you. Come on, live a little!” He groaned as she smacked his back, guiding him back over to the tables. 

“You know, I think you’re actually slowly shortening my life span.” 


End file.
